


Favorite

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Non-Conforming Arin, I think that's everything, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Smut, Sorry ao3 tag wranglers, cavity-inducing fluff, he wears panties and a skirt, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arin is Dan's favorite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but I didn't have anywhere to post it until now!

Every so often, Arin and Danny had sex on the grump couch.  
Sometimes, Arin would wear suggestive clothing. Tight shirts, shorts that barely covered his thighs, sweatpants thin enough that even the slightest erection was obvious. Danny could never keep his hands off Arin when he wore those clothes. And if he felt like really giving Danny a treat, Arin would wear dresses and skirts, light and soft, sometimes even without anything else underneath.  
Sometimes, Danny was sexually frustrated, in the middle of a dry spell, touch-starved. Arin was always understanding and receptive, willingly letting Danny do whatever he wanted, enjoying every stroke and squeeze from his friend’s hands.  
And sometimes, they just got wrapped up in each other's presence; their playful flirting became serious, and they couldn't resist each other. Those were the most raw and passionate lovemaking sessions between the two. It could last for hours, Arin wanting to do absolutely everything and Danny always ready for it.  
Today was one of those rare and beautiful days when all three factors were at play. Danny hadn't fucked anyone for three weeks, and he was kind of on edge about it--leading, ultimately, to his instigation of the exchange of sexual remarks.  
Dan really didn't know how he could possibly refrain from saying something about Arin’s appearance. He was wearing a short, powder-pink skirt, which covered only the tops of his milky-white, soft thighs; knee-high socks with bows at the tops, and a snug-fitting lavender shirt that clung to every curve and exposed a little strip of his pale, squishy belly. Arin’s long hair was in a bun, held by a purple hair elastic. His face seemed to be glowing--perhaps he was wearing a hint of sparkly blush?--and overall, his appearance highlighted the fact that he was the most adorable person on the planet.  
“Arin, I'm jealous of that skirt.”  
“Huh?” Arin tapped the pause button on his controller. “What are you talking about, dude?”  
“I said, I'm jealous of that skirt. Because it's touching your body and I'm not…”  
Arin smiled widely, spreading out his legs and throwing one foot up onto the couch. His skirt flipped up, revealing a pair of frilly pink panties with a dainty bow over each hip. He was glad it was that kind of day. “Why don't you join it?”  
Danny leaned towards Arin and caressed his face gently, lovingly. His fingers brushed Arin’s fuzzy beard. As the two men’s eyes met, Danny leaned in further for a kiss.  
This was like the lighting of a fuse: one kiss set off many fireworks, all of them beautiful.  
As he worked his tongue into Arin’s mouth, Danny reached into Arin’s hair and pulled out the elastic, freeing the thick, silky brown length. His hands drifted all over Arin, stroking his broad shoulders, big muscular arms, and gently grazing his hips, lifting up his shirt. Danny pulled his mouth away from Arin’s. “Your body is so beautiful, Arin…”  
Arin lived for praise. Every time he and Danny made love, it was preceded by a thorough session of body worshipping. Danny was always finding little things he loved about Arin, new discoveries that had him falling even harder in love.  
Danny slowly kissed from Arin’s jaw down his neck, ending at his collarbone. “You always smell so nice. It's natural, it's just you. You have a scent and it really draws me in.”  
To illustrate his point, Danny rested his head in the crevice of Arin's neck and took a long whiff. Arin giggled as Danny continued downward. “You have such strong arms. Your hugs are the best, I can really feel them.”  
Danny leaned on Arin’s chest. “I love your pretty little tits, baby girl…” he rubbed Arin’s nipples slowly, in circles, pressing enough to make Arin squirm with delight. He leaned in again, first licking and then sucking at the sensitive, pink nipple. Arin's breathing sped up, his heart raced, he loved this.  
“Tell me more about my body, Danny…” Arin breathed softly, arousal pooling in his chest.  
“I adore your tummy. It's the cutest thing when your shirt rides up and I get to see it.” Danny began covering Arin's torso with kisses. “So soft, too… it makes a good pillow.”  
Gently, Dan lifted up Arin's skirt and stroked his thighs. “Your thighs, oh boy. I love how you lean on me when I put my hand on one.”  
Arin laughed, the sound bringing so much joy to Dan’s heart he felt it could overflow. The laughter abruptly turned to a deep moan of pleasure when Danny latched onto Arin’s right thigh, just above his knee, and started on a little row of love bites: souvenirs for later. Arin loved to look at all the marks and reminders lovingly left for him. Dan, being the considerate man he was, kept away from the left thigh, careful not to disturb the fading bite marks inevitably left there by Suzy’s teeth.  
After leaving a trail of dark hickeys up Arin’s thigh, Danny tugged Arin’s already-hard cock out of his panties. “May I?”  
“Please do,” Arin moaned.  
Danny stroked Arin’s cock a few times before Arin laid his hand over Dan’s.  
“I want you inside me now, Danny…”  
That was all Danny needed. He slipped off Arin’s underwear as Arin took off his shirt, leaving him only in a skirt and socks. Slowly, he ran his hands up Arin’s hips, squeezing at the soft flesh before pulling Arin’s skirt down and off of his body. Dan then sat up, unbuttoning his pants and reaching into his wallet for a condom. Slithering out of his jeans, he then pulled off his underwear and kicked them onto the arm of the couch.  
“You wanna get on your knees, or can I look at that handsome face?”  
Arin beamed, shifting as he lifted up his legs and exposed his tight hole. Danny looked down at him and smiled. “Every part of you is so beautiful.”  
“Even my asshole?”  
“Especially your asshole.”  
Danny set the condom on the endtable as he laid down on his front, drooling in anticipation. He had been pent up for a while, and at this point he was ready to go home and fuck the sleeve of his favorite jacket. But then Arin was so receptive to his flirting, so lovely, so pretty…  
Arin was perfect for Danny.  
Danny mulled this over in his head as he slowly licked teasing stripes over Arin’s asshole, up his taint and ended just below the balls. This was Arin’s favorite warmup, and Dan could tell how much he was enjoying it: Arin’s cock was swollen, heavy and hard with arousal.  
Gently, Dan pushed his tongue inside Arin. Arin’s asshole was receptive, loosening up, letting Dan lick a bit more until it was wide enough for a finger or two.  
Dan sat up, turned around and grabbed the lube from the endtable. He drizzled some onto his fingers, and ran a single digit around the circumference of Arin’s hole before slipping in a second. Arin ground up against Dan's fingers, moaning. “More, Danny…”  
Danny lubed up a third finger and pushed it in beside the other two. Thrusting his fingers in and out of Arin’s hole loosened it up enough that his pinky fit without even stretching it more.  
“Are you ready for my cock, babygirl?” Danny asked, looking into Arin’s eyes.  
“Fill me up, Danny,” Arin demanded, “please…”  
Danny licked his lips as he snatched the condom off the endtable and tore open the package. He positioned himself so Arin could watch him roll it over his length, showing him how much he was about to take.  
Arin nearly drooled at the sight of Dan’s long, thick penis. That was about to go inside him, stretch his hole to its limits, push on his sweet spot. It had happened so many times before, but Arin was always awed by Dan's girth. His own cock, quite large as well, began leaking against his pudgy, rounded belly as he gazed, wanting Dan more than ever.  
Dan slathered lube onto his now-protected cock. “You're prepared?”  
“Yes, Dan… please fuck me now, I need you…”  
“Just checking one more time.”  
Danny spread Arin’s cheeks apart, fingers sinking into their softness, as he entered Arin. “This gets better every time, babygirl,” Danny said.  
As soon as he pushed in, Danny fell on top of Arin, attacking him with flurries of kisses. Gently, he stroked Arin’s soft beard. “Dude, do you moisturize your beard or is everything about you naturally this nice?”  
“That's all me, man…” Arin grunted between moans.  
Danny thrust back inside Arin, this time going a bit deeper. “You like this?”  
“Yeah, man--” Arin shuddered as Dan's cock found his prostate, “I love it…”  
“You like it when I stretch out your hole? When I squeeze your ass?” He illustrated that question by grabbing Arin's cheek with his whole hand, leaving fingerprints on the supple peach skin.  
Arin grinned, “I-I love that… fuck, Danny, please, wreck my ass…”  
Danny pushed himself all the way in, eliciting a gasp followed by a long, loud moan from Arin. He wrapped his long fingers around Arin's dripping, engorged cock and pumped twice.  
Cum spurted from Arin's penis, drenching his belly along with Dan's hand. Dan thrust a few more times before Arin cried out.  
“D-Danny…” Arin huffed, “pull out of me, please… this is way too much…”  
Always caring for his friend, Dan obeyed, withdrawing from Arin's ass and pulling off the condom. “You okay, babygirl?”  
“I'm fine now, I was just a little overloaded.”  
“Alright, good.”  
“But Dan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you cum on me?”  
“Totally.” Dan smirked as he stripped the condom off his cock and lubed up, stroking his length.  
“Where do you want it?”  
Arin thought about the question for a second before deciding. “Cum on my face, Danny…”  
Danny stood over Arin, who held his mouth open. “Dude, you should probably close your eyes, I don't wanna jizz in ‘em…”  
“I have lightning fast reflexes, Daniel. Don't worry about me,” Arin winked.  
Danny was getting closer and closer to cumming when Arin grabbed onto Dan's hips and took the tip of Dan's cock into his mouth. Slowly, he licked around the head, sucking at it. He then pulled back, beaming. “You ready to jizz or what?”  
Dan was ready, especially after that. He blew his load onto Arin’s face, almost all of it hitting his mouth and lips with a few splashes catching in his mustache, a bit running onto his chest, and a couple of drops on his cheek. Arin opened his eyes, swallowing as he licked his lips.  
“Yummy…” Arin giggled, looking up at Dan, who laughed too. “No, but seriously, I swallow because it feels nice running down my throat, not because it's tasty.”  
“It's sexy anyway. You alright? Need some water?” Dan asked as he grabbed his and Arin's clothes.  
“Yeah dude, water and towels to clean up…” Arin replied while Dan stepped into his underwear.  
“Good idea. Love ya, be right back.”  
Danny planted a little kiss on Arin’s cheek and walked off to grab the stuff. Arin exhaled, closing his eyes blissfully, relaxed.  
When Dan came back with two waters and a roll of paper towels, Arin still had his eyes closed. “Did we really fuck hard enough that you fell asleep?”  
“Nah, just wanted to rest a little.”  
Arin opened his eyes, sat up, and pulled on his panties. Dan tore off a paper towel and started wiping cum off of Arin’s chest and belly. “Such a lovely body…” Dan thought out loud.  
“Oh, you like these big jugs?” Arin laughed, groping at his own chest.  
“Yeah. Yeah I do, Arin. They're my favorite. And your ass is my favorite ass,” he patted Arin's ample butt, “and your hips are my favorite hips, and your thighs are my favorite earmuffs, and your tummy is my favorite pillow.”  
To demonstrate, Dan leaned back between Arin's legs and rested his head on Arin’s soft belly. “See? It's a good pillow.”  
Arin smiled. “I love you, Danny.” He stroked Dan's curly dark hair.  
“I love you too, Arin.”


End file.
